


Why River Song has handcuffs

by Thinole



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Married Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinole/pseuds/Thinole
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Doctor River Song has handcuffs and how her Timelord husband is responsible for it? It's time to find out in this smutty oneshot. Be prepared, there is mature content involved! River Song / 11th Doctor pairing***River and the Doctor explore an alien planet, but because they are who they are, they end up in a cell - but no worries, they end up in a cell together.***River grinned cheekily in response and twirled the chain connecting them around her fingers, lifting both their hands up so she could lay hers on his shoulder.“Oh, but I rather like you like this”She replied, her voice several nuances lower than usual, and the Doctor felt his body give an involuntary shudder as she leaned in slowly until her mouth was almost touching his ear:“Sweetie”





	Why River Song has handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, nice of you to join me in this smutty smutty oneshot! I really hope you enjoy it, there isn't actually a lot to say about it before you start reading. It's set after the wedding, but before the departure of the Ponds.  
> Have fun ;)  
> ***  
> Fanfiction.net account: thinole

The cold metal locked uncomfortably tight around the Doctor’s wrist and he was pulled a step backwards none-too-gently as he was being handcuffed to River.  
“Now, that was the last time I had trouble with you two. Here you are and here you stay, and don’t you try anything funny!”  
The officer growled angrily and then barked:  
“Search them!”  
Rolling his eyes but unable to stop them, the Doctor watched as the soldiers pulled his sonic screwdriver and his communicator from his pocket and River’s diary from hers. However, as one man moved to search her rather tight-fitting dress, more… intently, she quickly reached out with her free hand and slapped him.  
“You want to check out a girl? Get home to your wife!”  
She hissed, making more than obvious that she would not be harassed by rude soldiers, and the man did indeed turn a crimson shade of red and step back from her.   
The officer gave his men a sign and, with one last venomous and repellingly gloating look, he stormed off and a soldier yanked at the chain connecting the Doctor’s wrist to River’s, sending them both stumbling into the small cell as the heavy door fell shut behind them.  
As they fell towards the stone floor, the Doctor automatically grabbed his wife’s waist with his free hand and interlocked the fingers of his chained one with hers, making sure he landed beneath her to cushion her fall with his body.  
River did in fact land pretty much on top of the Doctor and let out a small sound of surprise as she quite suddenly found herself lying on his chest, her nose brushing against his. Quickly, she propped herself up onto her elbows and patted the Doctor’s chest shortly, smiling down at him.  
“Always the gentleman, aren’t you?”  
Not waiting for his response, River disentangled herself from him and stood, pulling the Doctor to his feet as well, as they were still holding each other’s chained hand.   
“Right then”  
The Doctor mumbled as he began to inspect their cell,  
“Well we knew this was going to happen eventually… too bad they took my sonic!”  
River and the Doctor were standing in a small rectangular cell with four stone walls and a heavy iron door. The ceiling hung menacingly low, the Doctor could just barely stand upright without his hair brushing the stone above his head.   
After having inspected every wall carefully but not finding a weak spot in the architecture, he turned towards River who had been following him around.  
“I guess it’s your time to come up with a clever escape plan”  
River grinned cheekily in response and twirled the chain connecting them around her fingers, lifting both their hands up so she could lay hers on his shoulder.  
“Oh, but I rather like you like this”  
She replied, her voice several nuances lower than usual, and the Doctor felt his body give an involuntary shudder as she leaned in slowly until her mouth was almost touching his ear:  
“Sweetie”  
She breathed and the Doctor felt her warm breath brush against his ear. Then, a whole new sensation appeared as River began tracing her fingers over his shoulders and along his collarbones and the Doctor laid his hand in River’s neck, the only part of her he could touch with his left hand due to the shortness of the chain at his wrist.  
His right hand, however, was free to do whatever pleased him, and so it soon started to wander over the shorter woman’s body, moving from her waist upwards to the small of her back, applying a gentle pressure and pulling her body close to his. The Doctor trembled slightly as she leaned into him more demandingly, pressing her curvy form flush to his, and River smiled, knowing the effect she had on him – not only because she could feel it against her hip, but also because she _knew_ her Doctor, and she knew just how to get him there, _here_.  
The two of them had been drifting closer to each other incessantly, but when their lips were mere inches apart, the Doctor stopped, fixing River’s eyes with his and growling:  
“River Song, you’ll be the death of me ah- “  
His words subsided into a moan and his eyes fluttered close, as River, dissatisfied with his slow pace and his _talking_ , rocked her hips forwards in a swift motion, pushing them firmly against his.  
“Killing you? That’s so seven months ago!”  
She brought out between gritted teeth, her words in a sharp contrast to her hands that gently smoothed over his shoulders.  
“And yet…”  
She continued, trailing her free hand down the Doctor’s side until she reached his waistband and ran her fingers across it from one hipbone to another teasingly.  
“You still married me”  
Unable to hold on any longer, the Doctor closed what little distance was left between them, his tongue brushing against her lips to ask for permission she gladly gave.  
River, not willing to quit teasing him that easily, used his distraction with their kiss to brush her knuckles over the bulge in his trousers so softly he would have believed it to be an accident, had he not, breaking away from her lips with an almost pained gasp, seen the smirk and that oh so familiar glimmer in her eyes.  
“River, River, _River_ ”  
He growled her name, backing her into the stone wall behind her and yanking their chained hands upwards to grab her wrist and roughly shove it over her head and against the stone. In the same fluid motion, his other hand disappeared underneath her dress, moving up her stomach and pushing away her bra to take a nipple between his fingers, relishing in the gasps he drew from her with every motion.  
She was enjoying this far too much, and the Doctor knew it.   
River’s free hand had fallen onto his shoulder, but now it began wandering again, still not slipping beneath the waistband of his trousers, but testing and teasing and infuriating and exciting him.   
He grabbed that hand, too, and brought it over her head, where he then proceeded to take both her wrists in one of his hands and used the other to pull up her dress again.  
As River gasped and panted, now rendered completely immobile by the hand that pinned hers to the wall and the body pressing tightly against hers, shoving her into stone at her back, the Doctor decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.  
“Now, River Song- “  
His voice was hoarse and his breath warm against her forehead, but River was unable to focus on what he was saying, as, even as he continued speaking, his fingers ghosted over the damp material of her knickers, applying pressure only for the fracture of a second, in exactly the place he knew she longed for it.  
River’s head fell forwards against the Doctor’s chest as she tried in vain to draw slow breaths. He felt her heartbeats flutter under his fingers at her wrists and her hard respiration against his shirt, and he knew just how to end her.  
River cried out sharply as the Doctor suddenly pushed her knickers to the side and pressed his thumb against her clit forcefully, two of his lanky fingers plunging into her.  
He enjoyed the desperate sound and the teeth that were dragged across his collarbone as River bit and sucked at his skin until blood rushed to the surface, marking him. However, he had only given her a taste of what was to come. For all the spoilers she kept from him, for all the teasing and the promising innuendos she liked to drive him mad with – now was the time to repay her and this most certainly was the way.  
The Doctor backed away from her only slightly, still keeping her wrists in check above her head, but not touching her in any other way. He took a good look at her, then, his masterpiece, the art he had pinned to the wall, panting and protesting at the sudden loss of contact.   
River’s breaths were taken in almost with pain now, and the Doctor felt the same way, truth to be told, he didn’t know whether he was going to last long in this. But he was determined not to give her what she so obviously craved just yet – and unlike her, he had one hand free.  
So, he relieved himself from his way too tight trousers and pants and let his wife watch as he wrapped his fingers around himself and pumped up and down. River made use of the only freedom of movement that remained to her and pushed her hips forwards but received no response.  
“Doctor- “  
Her voice broke as the Doctor made her watch him coming into his own hand, and River’s legs trembled in desperation and she started begging:  
“Doctor- Doctor, _please_! Oh, please- “  
The Doctor could hardly believe his eyes – River Song, _begging_! Begging for him, no less!  
“What do you want, you bad, bad girl?”  
He murmured huskily, nibbling at her ear in between the words, until she hoisted up a leg around his waist and he had to move to position himself, as she hissed:  
“ _You_ ”  
The Doctor pushed into her roughly, sliding in and out in a steady pace as if they were made for each other – which, at least for her part, was in fact true.  
Her lips finally found his again, and as he all but fucked her against the rough stone, the only things keeping her leg from giving in beneath her were his hands still pinning her to the wall.  
Proclamations of love and devotion rushed from his tongue directly into her mouth and she replied with his name, his true name, the melodious syllables flowing over her lips effortlessly even as he pushed her over the edge with a few well aimed thrusts and she screamed, her pleasure taking over completely.  
As her muscles fluttered around him, living out her orgasm, the Doctor finished with a shout, too, and the two of them sank down the wall to the floor, the Timelord slipping out of his wife and pulling her tightly into his arms as she clung to him in an attempt to come down from her high and calm her respiration.  
The Doctor smoothed his hands over the dress at River’s back but was startled when he felt torn fabric there. _The stone wall_ , it occurred to him, _I must have been shoving her into the rough stone wall_.  
“Have I hurt you?”  
He asked softly, his hearts twisting in his chest at the mere thought.  
“I’m fine”  
She reassured him,  
“I’ve never been better.”

***

They hadn’t even completely readjusted their clothes when a guard flung open the door to their cell and River, with her dress showing more of her bra than was probably intended, lured him close enough to pull the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket while the Doctor knocked him over the head with the blaster River had kept concealed in her boot and the two of them stormed out of the cell, running and laughing and still chained to one another.  
Later that night, not before they had been put to good use several times, mind you, the handcuffs were removed from the Doctor’s and River’s wrists with the help of the sonic screwdriver and stored safely under the TARDIS consoles.  
Who knew when they would be needed again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Short Reviews are always appreciated, let me know whether I should post some more.


End file.
